Coming Home
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: Oliver and Felicity finally come home after an unbearable separation that tore apart their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just something on the Olicity reunion that took place at the end of 7x07. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Felicity had known Oliver was finally coming home. She fought and she clawed and did everything she possibly could to bring her husband home even when everyone told her Oliver was never coming back. She never once gave up and now that the day he was coming home was here, she could barely believe it.

She could hardly believe her own eyes, seeing him stepping out of those prison gates, bruised and bloody. Her feet were moving, carrying her toward him even when he stopped just watching her.

Seeing Felicity there waiting for him was like seeing the sun for the first time in so long. It felt like taking a drink of cool water after being stuck in a hot desert without a single drop of water.

Diggle and the rest of the world faded until all that was left was Felicity.

The feel of her hand caressing his cheek had a feeling of peace washing over him, his eyes slid closed and he leaned into her touch.

Feeling Felicity cradle his face in her hands like he was the most precious thing in the world to her. God, it was everything he'd been missing. He opened his eyes, seeing her tearful ones staring back at him with relief, longing and love, so much love.

Words weren't needed, he tilted his head down, pressing his lips against hers, soft and lingering.

Felicity gasped quietly at the familiar feeling of his lips against hers. She kissed him back, ignoring his scratchy beard, reveling in the fact that she could touch and be touched by her husband once again.

Felicity slid her arms around his neck anchoring herself to him, nowhere near ready to break contact with him. The touch of his mouth against hers was home.

Oliver's arms banded around her, tightening around her waist, his large body encompassing her smaller one, pulling her in as much as he could, only breaking the kiss to bury his head in her shoulder, the scent of skin, the feel of her in his arms was like coming home.

Finally, Oliver and Felicity were home because they were together. Exactly whey they belong...in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Coming Home - Follow Up

**A/N: Okay so this is a follow up of my 'Coming Home' Olicity Reunion Fic.**

 **I Doubt this will happen on the show but isn't that what fanfiction is for. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Felicity tightened her hand around Oliver's as they slid out of Digg's car refusing to release her hold on him.

She wasn't ready. She didn't think she would ever be ready to part with him again.

She was quiet as Digg and Oliver spoke quietly for a few moments.

"I know you guys probably want the day to just yourselves but maybe we can do dinner tomorrow night with everyone else. I'm sure they would really like to see you."

Felicity had to bite down hard on her cheek to keep from scoffing at Diggle's words.

This was coming from the man who told her to move on with her life because he had already moved on with his own.

It was highly convenient now that Oliver was home he wanted to start being there again.

"Yeah, sure but maybe not tomorrow. Maybe sometime next week. I need more than a day with my wife."

"Alright, just call me when you're ready and I'll set it up with everyone else."Digg eyes slid to Felicity. "I'll tell Rene you'll be by for your things in a couple days."

"Okay." Felicity's response was short and she could feel Oliver watching their exchange with growing confusion.

Digg nodded, looking like he wanted to say something else but decided against it with one last nod, he pulled away from the curb, driving away.

She turned to Oliver, offering a small smile. "Why don't we head up. I want to take a look at those wounds."

Oliver tangled his fingers with hers, he lifted her hand to his mouth, his lips touching her knuckles with reverence and it brought instant tears to her eyes.

"Oliver."

Oliver's eyes closed with the way she always said his name washing over him. He pulled her closer, her name falling from his lips like a prayer. "Felicity." His hand around her shook and her fingers tightened around his in response.

"C'mon," she murmured.

And Oliver followed without question, without objection. He would always follow her.

Walking into an Argus safe house was different. He had spent so long in a cold hard cell for months void of anything resembling of color, of light.

Stepping into the safe house filled with small touches of Felicity and William... It felt like a second homecoming.

"God, I hope the medicine cabinet is stocked?" She pulled him toward the bathroom, only releasing her hold on his hand to sift through the bathroom cabinet. "Here we are," she said, finding what she was looking for.

"Why do you have some things at Rene? And what is going on with you and Digg?" Oliver had wanted to ask the moment Diggle had drove away but had refrained from doing so but not knowing what was going on with the tension between his best friend, his brother and his wife was getting the better of him.

Felicity looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't really want to talk about it. I much rather tend to your wounds."

"Like old times?"

"Yeah, like how it was before." Felicity murmured.

Oliver could hear the sadness in her voice and it tore at him. "I'm sorry." He took a step toward her taking the bandages and septic out of her hands, tossing it on the counter and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I made a choice that affected our family without talking to you and it tore your life apart."

"Oliver, stop, please." her voice cracked, her eyes growing wet with unshed tears just thinking about everything they've both been through in their time apart. "I know we need talk about this and we'll argue and we'll disagree and that's to be expected, but we'll compromise, we'll work it out, I know that however right now, I just really want to enjoy being together again."

"Okay," Oliver pulled her into his chest, his arms banding around her. "Whatever you need."

Felicity brought her hands up, gripping at his sides, her breath hitching in the back of her throat as the dam inside her broke. Here her husband was, fresh out of prison, bruised and battered, covered in blood and all he could think about was what she needed.

God, she missed him so much, her chest heaved, her tears wetting her cheeks.

Oliver's arms tightened around her, feeling her shake in his arms and burying his face in her neck, breathing her in, holding her as she fell apart in his arms.

It was only when her shaking stopped that he pulled away just enough to cup her face in his hands and kiss her wet cheeks.

Felicity was overwhelmed by the sweet gesture. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Oliver smiled.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Felicity murmured.

Oliver nodded and let his hands fall away from her, leaning against the counter as Felicity wet a cloth and started to wipe the blood from his face.

The simple act of her doctoring his wounds had his lips tugging up with a smile.

Felicity worked intently and silently, it was only after her task was done that she allowed her hand to drift down his cheek and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked in concern.

"We need to get rid of this animal on your face that is masquerading as a beard."

Oliver couldn't help the laugh that burst forth.

"I'm serious." A smile pulled at Felicity's lips. "When you were kissing me, it was scratchy as hell and you look like someone from duck dynasty. If we don't shave it off I'm afraid the sight of it is going to haunt me in my dreams tonight."

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Oliver pushed off the counter. "Do we have shaving cream?"

"We do." Felicity reached into the cabinet and pulled out shaving cream and a razor. "When I found out you were coming home I made sure we were in stock."

"Want to help me get rid of it?" Oliver held the razor out to her.

Felicity smiled. "You don't even have to ask."

Oliver watched her as she gently took his face in his hands and got to work on getting rid of his prison beard.

Felicity felt his eyes on her but refused to get distracted. When she was finally done she took a wet cloth to his face and then a dry one.

"How do I look?" Oliver asked.

Felicity smiled softly, cupping his cheek. "Like my husband."

Oliver smiled pushing off the counter and looking at himself in the mirror, other than the bruising, he looked a lot better.

"Why don't you take a shower, get cleaned up," Felicity suggested, hands skimming his back. "I'll order us some food."

Oliver reached down, pulling the shirt from his body and turned to his wife. "Or you could join me."

Felicity's eyes drifted shamelessly over her husbands ripped form and she swallowed, suddenly all she could think about was how much she needed her husband in every way imaginable.

"I could do that," she said and Oliver slid his arms around her, ducking his head down, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss, feeling Felicity's hand settled over his heart.

Felicity arched her body against his, her hand sliding up to cup the back of his neck, allowing every worry, every problem to fall away, enjoying being in the arms of her husband once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, so this picks right off from the last installment and is pure reunion smut so if that is not your thing you'll want to skip this one!**

* * *

Felicity gasped as her back pressed against the shower wall, hot water pelting against her skin, Oliver's wet mouth somehow felt hotter as he kissed and licked at her neck.

Her hands gripped his side arching against him, she could feel him hot and hard pressing against her stomach.

His hands felt like they were everywhere all at once setting every nerve in her body on fire.

Her hands released her grip on his shoulders, grabbing his face in her hands and redirecting his mouth back to hers, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, wrapping it around his and sucking.

Oliver groaned, one of his hands, planted against the wall, as his other one moved down her chest, his palm flat against her stomach as he dragged it down, down, down, sliding it down between her thighs, cupping her wet sex, applying just enough pressure.

Felicity ripped her mouth from his gasping, hips bucking. "Don't tease."

"With how long it's been since I touched you, I couldn't even if I wanted to." his thumb found her clit circling it before gently slipping a finger inside her entrance.

Felicity moaned at the feel of his long digit, slipping inside followed by a second finger between her fold, gliding it through her wetness making a path to her entrance and entering her, followed by a second finger, thrusting shallowly.

Oliver groaned at how wet and tight she was around his fingers, just imagining what it would feel like when it was his cock instead.

"Oliver, I don't want your fingers." Felicity groaned. "I want you inside me, _now_."

"I know, baby, but it's been months. I don't want to hurt you," he added a third finger and Felicity gasped as he stretched her, the thrusting of his fingers becoming deeper instead of shallow.

"You won't." she gasped as he curled his fingers inside her. "Oliver, please."

" _Fuck_ ," Oliver groaned, pulling his fingers out from her soaked entrance his hands skimmed down her thigh, fingers curling around the back of them as he lifted her.

Felicity gasped, arms wrapping around his shoulders and legs wrapping around his waist, Oliver's body trapping her against the wall. One hand gripped her hip while the other reached between them, gripping his dick, stroking it twice before lining it up with her entrance, rubbing the head against her.

Felicity gasped, tilting her head back.

"Look at me, Felicity," Oliver said, his voice low and guttural.

God, even his voice sounded like sex. The second she met his eyes with her own, she felt him entering her slowly until he was buried inside her to the hilt, their breaths mingled as she gasped, lips brushing feather light, breathing the same air.

Oliver groaned, deeply. Felicity was tight and wet, and her walls wrapped around him like a vice.

"Oliver." Felicity loved the feeling of him filling her so completely, hip to hip, chest to chest, not an inch between them and no barriers.

" _Felicity_." Oliver groaned, feeling at home inside her. His world was suddenly so clear again and perfect.

Their lips crashed together simultaneously. It was slow and passioned filled, Oliver licked into her mouth and Felicity moaned, curling her tongue around his, and sucking.

Oliver's hips jerked against hers in response, his cock buried deep inside her, rubbing against her walls.

Felicity pulled her mouth from his slowly and Oliver chased her lips with his own.

"Oliver, please." Felicity tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and soothed it with her tongue. " _Move_. I _need_ you to move."

Oliver nodded, trapping her even more between the shower wall and his body, his hand traveled the length of her arm and pinned it next to her head, their fingers intertwined as her other arm curled around his neck, holding on to him.

He planted his hand next to her head as he withdrew from her wet heat only to thrust back in sharply, grinding his pelvis against hers.

Felicity's mouth parted on a silent moan.

Oliver groaned, feeling her tighten around him, sucking him deeper, taking every inch of him. " _Fuck, Felicity_."

Felicity's nails dug into his back of his neck, with every deep thrust she felt herself rising higher to the precipice but still she could tell Oliver was holding back and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Oliver, don't hold back with me." She pressed her mouth to his in a heated kiss, breaking away a moment later, her lips brushing his. "You _never_ have to hold yourself back with me. _I love you_."

Oliver groaned, his hand slipped off the wall, cupping her cheek as he took control of her mouth, the same time he increased the speed and power of his thrust, swallowing her gorgeous moans.

When her legs started to shake around his waist, he knew she was close, he pulled his mouth from her's to watch as her face clouded over with pleasure, her mouth falling open on a moan as she convulsed around him, coming around his cock.

He helped her ride out her orgasm, his thrusts only stopping when she finally came down from her high.

He pulled from her torturously slow, sliding out of her warmth, his cock still hard and he lowered her back to her feet but kept a hold on her hips so she wouldn't fall, knowing how unsteady she would be after what they just did.

Felicity frowned, her thoughts were still hazy, filled with pleasure but she still felt how hard he was. "You didn't?"

"Not yet." He scooped down picking her up without warning, bridal style in his arms. Felicity gasped in surprise, arms looping around his neck, his name falling from her lips in a question.

He walked them back to the bedroom, settling her on the bed gently before climbing over her. Felicity instinctively widened her hips and he settled in between them, his hands caressing over her stomach and sides, cupping her breast as he moved his head down to suck at her neck, his body covering hers completely.

Felicity slid her hands over his back, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her, she gasped when the head of his Cock bumped against her sensitive clit, she pushed at his chest wanting to turn them.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, getting the hint turning them over until Felicity was straddling his hips.

Felicity sat up her hands planted on his abs, Oliver's hands smoothed up and down her thighs. "You're _beautiful_."

A smile tugged at Felicity's lips and she circled her hips gliding herself over him, coating his length in her wetness. "I could say the same," she lifted off him, lining her entrance up with his hard member and sunk down on him slowly, taking in every inch of him. She threw her head back, taking pleasure in the feel of him filling her so deeply.

Oliver let out a low groan his hands sliding to her ass cheeks and squeezing the flesh in his hands, encouraging her to ride him.

Felicity dug her nails into this abs lifting her hips before sinking back down, again and again.

She leaned forward her hands sliding up his chest to his arms, taking his hands in her and pinning them at his sides as she rode him.

" _Felicity,_ " he breathed reverently, his hips jerking up everytime she sunk back down, watching in awe as her mouth fell open in pleasure. " _Baby, please_." He didn't know what he was begging for all he knew was that he couldn't get enough of his wife.

Felicity released her grip on his hands and sat up, Oliver followed his arms banding around her, chest to chest, their hearts pounding in sync. Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders, staring into his eyes panting.

Oliver felt a tingling in his spine, but he wanted to feel Felicity coming around him again before giving into the pleasure taking him over, he slid his mouth down to her neck, his tongue tracing a wet line to her shoulder, as he sucked at the tender flesh, he slipped a hand between them, his thumb, flicking her clit in tandem with every upward thrust as she sunk down on his throbbing cock.

" _Oliver, Oliver, Oliver._ " Felicity was so close, her walls tightening around him like a vice, his name falling from her lips over and over.

Oliver thrust up sharply hitting that spot inside Felicity that had her coming around him, like a wave, she ducked her head down a scream at the back of her throat, biting his shoulder, nails, scraping down his back, pure pleasure washing over her.

Oliver groaned deep in his chest, hips jerking erratically as he came, Felicity's tight walls milking him for every drop he had to give. " _God, I love you_." Oliver peppered kisses across her shoulder to her neck, skimming her jaw. " _So damn much, Felicity_. You have no idea."

Felicity cupped his face in her hands, pressing their forehead together. "I think I do. I love you more than I can possibly say." she pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss. "From here on out, it's you and me."

Oliver nipped at her bottom lip. "Always." his mouth found hers again, kissing her with all the love he had for her.

His arms tightened around her. He was done making decisions that came back on his wife. She deserved better than that and he was going to make damn sure she got everything she ever wanted. He was going to whatever it took to be the husband she deserved.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the smut wasn't terrible. There will be one more chapter to this story possibly two. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it.**

 **Reviews are food for the muse. :)**


	4. Revelations

**A/N: Alright, so in this one, I touch on Oliver and Felicity's argument because I hated how the show handled it. I hope you like my version of it.**

 **[Rating slight M]**

* * *

Oliver's hand reached out across the bed when he didn't feel his wife pressed against his body but all he felt was empty sheets still warm. He raised up, turning over. "Felicity?"

He climbed out of the bed, stopping long enough to pull on some boxers before exiting the room. He could smell the fresh scent of newly brewed coffee in the air. He followed the smell and saw Felicity at the counter in nothing but one of his button up shirts, it dwarfed her, drifting down her thighs, the sleeves going past her wrist.

He loved it. There was nothing like seeing his wife in nothing but his clothes. Maybe that was caveman of him but he couldn't help it.

He walked forward until he stood directly behind her, he slid one arm around her waist and felt her jump beneath his touch.

"Oliver! You scared me!" Felicity gasped, willing her heart that was suddenly pounding against her ribcage to slow down. "I almost forgot how silent you can be."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he leaned around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek in apology.

"I just wasn't expecting it." Felicity excused pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee. "I thought you were still asleep."

"I was until I realized my bed was decidedly empty without my beautiful wife lying next to me."

"Sap," Felicity accused.

Oliver grinned, sweeping her hair off her shoulder, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. "Only for you."

"Do you want a cup?" Felicity asked, leaning back against him.

"No." his nose grazed her neck his lips gliding over her flesh, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. "You smell good."

Felicity snorted, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. "I smell like you and sex."

"I know," Oliver responded and Felicity could feel him smiling against the skin of her neck, his hand around her waist slipped through the fabric and cupped her right breast.

Felicity placed her coffee cup down and turned in his arms, looping her arms around his neck. "We've been holed up here for a week, barely getting out of bed, one would think we've had enough sex."

Oliver hands slid around her waist and down, hand slipping beneath the shirt once again and cupped her naked ass. "Impossible. I'm insatiable when it comes to you. Not to mention I have 7 months worth of time to make up for." He released his grip on her ass long enough to move her coffee cup toward the end of the counter and then picked her up dispositing her on top of the surface.

Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself to the edge as his hands undid the three buttons she had done up on the shirt and parted the fabric, revealing her body to his eyes, pushing the sleeves down her arms. "I should really have you make me breakfast first, a girl needs substance if we're going to keep this up."

"I'll fix you whatever you want, I promise." his mouth claimed hers in a heated kiss, licking into her mouth as his hand moved from her hips to her thighs, his thumb rubbing circles on her inner thigh, moving closer and closer to his intended destination between her legs.

His left hand glided back up her body cupping one perfect breast in his hand, his thumb swiping across her nipple making the skin tighten into a bud.

Oliver withdrew his mouth from hers with the intent of taking the perfect pink bud in his mouth.

Just as his tongue grazed her breast, Felicity's phone sounded from the living room.

Oliver groaned, throwing his head back, knowing Felicity was going to answer it. Still, he had to try his luck. He lowered his head, inching his mouth back to hers. "Let it go to voicemail."

"I can't." Felicity unwound her legs from his waist and pushed at his chest, making him back up a step. She jumped down from the counter and headed for the table in the living room where she left her phone. "It could be important."

"I thought what we were doing just a few seconds ago was damn important," he grumbled.

Felicity cast him a look over her shoulder with a grin. "I won't be long."

"You don't know that," Oliver responded, shoulders slumping.

"Honey, don't pout." Felicity giggled. "You know how adorable I think it is when you pout."

Oliver snorted, watching as she focused back on the phone, answering it. He watched in concerned as the smile on her lips dimmed as she listened to whoever it was on the other line.

"I don't know," Felicity spoke into the lines. "You made plans with Oliver, not me…"

Oliver's frowned deepened by the clip sound of her voice whoever it was she was on the phone with she was clearly not happy with.

Felicity turned walking back over to him. "Here." she held her phone out to Oliver.

Oliver accepted it, watching as Felicity walked back to the counter and taking a sip of her neglected coffee before placing the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Oliver, I was just calling to see when you and Felicity might want to get that dinner together?" Digg's deep voice came over the line. "It's been almost a week."

"Yeah, I know, I've just been spending time with Felicity. I really missed her. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good, I'll let everyone else know. Just be sure to be at my place around 7:30." Digg responded.

"Sound good. Felicity and I will be there." Oliver nearly flinched at the glare Felicity was suddenly sending him as soon as the words left his mouth. "Digg, I have to go."

"Why do you keep making decisions for us without my input?" Felicity demanded as soon as he hung up.

"What?" Oliver's face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't even bother asking me if I wanted to have dinner with everyone?"

"It's John." Oliver defended.

"Yeah and I don't want to do dinner with him, or Dinah or Curtis." Felicity placed her coffee cup on the counter and pulled Oliver's shirt together, beginning to do up the buttons.

"Their our friends, Felicity."

"Then they have a funny way of showing it." she didn't bother hiding the resentment in her voice.

Oliver walked toward her. "You're going to have to explain that sentence to me."

"What's there to explain?" she shot back.

"I don't know, maybe why you're angry at Digg. Why you have Black Siren texting you." He arched one eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I saw her name pop up in your messages."

"It's complicated," Felicity responded.

"What's complicated about it. She's not our Laurel. We shouldn't have anything to do with her." Oliver argued.

"She was the only one who was willing to help me catch Diaz!" Felicity snapped. "Yes, I slept on Rene's couch and he helped in the beginning after I was attacked by Dias but none of them really cared that I was suffering."

"What?" Oliver shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Curtis, Dinah, Digg they all turned their backs on you. They just expected me to move on like the last 6 years meant _nothing_ to me. Like what I lost wasn't important. All I wanted was to protect William and put Diaz behind bars and have my husband back."

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could believe Dinah and, Curtis and Rene refusing to help. It wouldn't be the first time they turned their backs on him and Felicity.

 _But John?_ He couldn't imagine any reason for him to turn his back on Felicity. She was like a sister to the older man. How could he just leave her to do everything on her own? Leave her to team up with someone like Black Siren because she felt like she had no other options?

"You were gone Oliver and I had to find a way to protect myself because _you_ made a decision that put a target on my back, on William's. The whole world knew the truth about you and Diaz was coming for us. I had to find a way to survive. I did things I never thought I would. I did what it took to get Diaz out of our lives and bring you back to me!"

" _You_ …" his eyes shuttered as it dawned on him. "It's true, isn't it? You put a gun to Diaz?" Oliver looked at his wife in disbelief. "You were going to kill him."

"Yes, and I would have pulled the trigger if it hadn't been for Laurel."

"Felicity." his voice shook. "You're not this person. You're good and kind and compassionate. You're not -"

"Maybe I'm not so good anymore. I'm stronger now. The Felicity you left behind was weak. I had to change. I had to become someone else. And that person is someone who will do anything to protect her family no matter what the cost. That is who I am now." Felicity said passionately.

" _Weak?_ " Oliver repeated, sounding insulted. "I never once thought that you were weak. I fell in love with _that_ Felicity."

Felicity flinched. "Are you saying because I changed you can't love me for who I am now?"

"No," Oliver shook his head quickly taking her left hand in his. "That is _not_ what I'm saying. I'm saying you have always been the strongest person I have ever known and you still are. I'm just worried that if you continue on like this you're going to end up doing something you can never take back, and I don't want that kind of regret for you." His thumb swiped over her wedding ring. "For years you have been my guiding light and I honestly don't know where I would be without you. If you need the same thing from me, I'll be there to pull you back from that ledge."

Felicity eyes filled with tears. "I know you had a hard time at Slabside but it hasn't been easy out here either. It's been hell ever since you made the choice to leave your family behind."

"I know." Oliver's voice was laden with regret. "I can never say enough how sorry I am. I shouldn't have made a decision without you when it affected you just as much as it did me. I know what has happened is because of me."

"We're supposed to be a team but we can't be that if you refuse to include me. Marriage doesn't work that way. _We_ don't work that way." Felicity stressed, fighting back tears as her emotions got the better of her. "I want to be in this together, Oliver."

"And we will be from here on out," Oliver promised, he lifted her hand to his lips kissing her wedding band.

Felicity's eyes softened the anger leaving her. "Good."

"We should start on that now." Oliver stepped closer to her, reaching out to brush her hair back away from her luminous blue eyes. "Do you want to have dinner with John and the others?"

"No." Felicity response was immediate. "Whenever I am in a room with any of them all I can think about is how they turned their backs on you and on me."

"Okay, then we won't." Oliver understood Felicity needed time and he wanted to give that to her. "Screw them."

The time would come when he would confront each and every one of them for their disloyalty. He had given up his freedom for all of them and all he had asked in turn was for them to look out for his family and they couldn't even do that.

"We can go out, do a little shopping and I'll whip us up something for just the two of us." Oliver continued. "And you can tell me everything you went through while I was gone. I promise, I'm not going to judge you but I wanna know everything so we can move forward together. From the sound of it, you had no one to have your back, no one to stand with you but that's over now. I'm home and I will _always_ be there for you, no matter what."

Felicity's smile was one of a relief as she felt some of the weight she been carrying on her shoulders lift. "I know I said it before but I _seriously_ missed you."

"I missed you, too. Come here." Oliver pulled her into him, his arms banding around her. "There is not a single version of you I can't love. I will be completely in love with you even after I take my last breath."

Felicity stared up at him through wet lashes a look of pure love shining in her eyes. "I love you more than it should be humanly possible."

Oliver's lips pulled into a smile of pure gratitude. He leaned down, arms tightening around her

back and kissed her with everything he was feeling.

Felicity placed her hand over his heart, feeling it beat beneath her palm as Oliver lips gliding over hers, coaxing her mouth with his own and she fell into it giving herself over to him completely. With his body curling around hers like a shield, she felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews feed the muse!**

 **This will be the last chapter unless I get more ideas for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so this might be the last installment to this one so I hope you like it.**

 **Mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Oliver knocked on Diggle's door at exactly 7 PM. He had told Diggle he and Felicity would be there but that was before realizing how much the other man had let his wife down. He could have canceled over the phone but he had a few things he wanted to say to his old friend and the former members of his team that he knew would be here tonight.

"Oliver." Diggle greeted when he opened the door, he looked past Oliver in confusion. "Where's Felicity?"

"She's not coming and I'm not staying." Oliver pushed past Diggle into his home and found the others waiting in the living room, they moved toward him to welcome him back but he put his hand up to stop them from taking another step. "Don't!" his voice was sharp as if was wearing the hood and he was speaking to an enemy.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Diggle asked as Lyla walked in from the kitchen with a concerned but guarded look.

Oliver ignored her his eyes settling on Digg, Rene, Curtis, and Dinah. "When I turned myself in 7 months ago it was with the belief that all of you would look after my wife and son. My family."

"We did," Diggle said. "We were there when Diaz found her."

"And we've been right here with her," Dinah added.

Oliver glared at her. "No, you haven't. She came to all of you for help and you turned her away."

"We didn't want to encourage her obsession with Diaz," Curtis argued.

"Hey, I helped her." Rene protested.

"Giving her a place to sleep and capturing someone for her is not helping." Oliver glared.

Rene put his hands up at the dark look Oliver shot at him and took a step back as if to ward the other man off.

"You abandoned her and turned your backs on her, she had to face Diaz on her own after losing everything. She turned to Laurel and Anatoly because she couldn't count on any one of you. She put herself in danger because you just wanted her to move on and forget everything Diaz did so all of you can go on with your lives while she and my son suffered." The more Oliver spoke the more angry he sounded.

"She made her choice, Oliver." John cut in. "I warned her of the path she was going down and she didn't listen to a word I said."

"No, you wanted her out of your way." Oliver threw back at him. "You didn't want her interfering in this life you created for yourself within Argus. Tell me, John, when did you change? The man I knew questioned everything about Argus and hated working for them."

"Oliver, I think that is enough." Lyla stepped forward.

"No, it's not, Lyla. The truth is just hard to hear." his eyes never John Diggle. "There was a time where you would have done anything for Felicity. I remember a man, a brother, who sat at her apartment all night because he was worried she was going to be a psychopath with a vendetta against me next victim and now you can't even be bothered to be a friend to her."

A look of hurt flickered across Digg's face. "It's not like that."

"Yeah, it is. What if the roles were reversed and it was your family that was in danger? What I left them to fend for themselves?"

Diggle fell silent, frowning deeply.

Oliver nodded in disappointment. "All of you are done treating Felicity like she doesn't matter, like my family is an inconvenience. Until yo miraculously remember what it is to be a real friend, to care about someone other than yourselves you are going to stay away from me, from my wife. If this is how you show you're loyalty after everything then I want absolutely nothing to do with any of you."

Oliver sent each of them a dismissive look and quickly headed out, he was two steps out of the house when he heard Diggle coming after him.

"Oliver, man, wait." Diggle stood in his open doorway.

Oliver half turned, waiting expectantly for whatever he had to say.

"I drop the ball on this I realize that and I," Diggle shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't drop the ball, you never even had it." Oliver turned, walking away not looking back. He had a wife and son at home who was waiting on him and who were far more important than this bullshit.

* * *

Felicity awoke to the feel of soft lips against her shoulder, a sound of contentment leaving her lips.

She felt Oliver smile against her skin before she turned over facing him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Oliver leaned forward his lips just grazing hers.

Felicity pulled back before he could kiss her and a frown pulled at his lips. "What's wrong?"

"I have morning breath." Felicity protested.

Oliver laughed, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her against his body. "I don't care." he pressed his mouth to hers kissing her good morning. A kiss that was dragging and full of longing.

"Mmm, I've missed your intense kisses," Felicity said, pulling away from him, her nails scratching along his stubble that had grown back. It was just the right length, not too clean shaven and not like before when he had that rodent on his face right after he got out of prison.

"Intense?" Oliver repeated, cupping her cheek, gently, smiling softly as she leaned into it.

"Yes, intense, everything about you is intense but it works for you," Felicity informed him a smile tugging at her mouth as she leaned forward and peck his lips.

"Well as long as it works for me," he said, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

Felicity leaned forward brushing her mouth against his. Oliver had been out of jail for a couple weeks, and William was going to be coming home for Christmas break in just a few days. She was looking forward to spending time with both her boys.

Oliver kissed her back, his hand tangling in her hair, only breaking apart when her phone chimed with an email notification.

Felicity reached for her phone, quickly checking the email before tossing it down beside her and turning back to Oliver her hand smoothing down his chest.

"What was that?" Oliver wondered, brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Just a potential investor." Felicity had been spending her time creating security tech and so far things were going great and it was something she was doing on her own. She was slowly creating something, a legacy for herself and for their family.

The lines of Oliver's face deepened, his brow furrowing.

"What's that look for?" Felicity wondered.

"I know you've been working hard at this but I was wondering if you have to do it here?" Oliver asked.

Felicity tilted head to the side at him. "What do you mean here? You mean like in 'Starling City'?"

"Yes." Oliver nodded.

"No. It doesn't have to be here. I mean, we live here so.." Felicity trailed off.

"What if we didn't? Live here I mean." Said Oliver. "What if we were living in Ivy Town?"

"You want to move back to Ivy Town?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"I do but I think it's a decision we should make together. If it's not something you want I understand."

"I didn't say I didn't want it," Felicity clarified. "I am just wondering why now? What about the city?"

"Why now?" Oliver repeated. "I finally have my freedom and I don't want anyone or anything getting in the way of our family finally being happy and safe. It doesn't have to be Ivy Town but I think a fresh start for our family could be good for us." Oliver explained, his hand smoothing down her arm. "We have given to this city, again and again, making sacrifices after sacrifices and for what? It's true I didn't get into this for the glory or the thank you's. I wanted to help the people of my city but everyone in it including our friends have turned their backs on me, on us so why are we still fighting for them? I'm tired of sacrificing what we have, haven't we given enough? I just want to be somewhere with you and William where we can be happy."

Felicity's eyes grew wet, feeling emotional by his speech. "I want that too."

"Yeah?" Oliver asked with so much hope, Felicity's chest tightened.

"Yes, let's do it. After the Holidays, let's get out of here, you, me and William. We can build a new life just for the three of us." Felicity could see it. She wouldn't have to worry about her husband being taken from her, about anyone coming after their son or her. They could finally be happy. "Let's move back to Ivy Town."

Oliver broke out into a wide smile that lit up his entire face. "God, I love you so much." he leaned into her, pressing her back into the mattress, his body covering her as he settled between her legs.

Felicity smiled up at him. "Show me how much." she leaned up, her lips skimming his jaw, dragging across his skin to just beneath his ear. "Make love to me."

Oliver pulled back, locking eyes with her, his hand traveled up her arms, lacing their fingers together and press their clasp hands into the mattress, he pulled his hip back with perfect ease, aligning their bodies and pushed forward, sliding inside her warmth, his breath left him, she was so wet and tight and perfect.

Felicity's mouth opened on a silent gasp but her eyes never left his, her fingernails digging into the back of his hand at how good it felt to have him filling her so completely, their hips flushed, she locked her legs around him as he started to thrust slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, their lips brushing with every push, every thrust.

It was intense and beautiful and everything they needed.

Oliver and Felicity got lost in the act of expressing their love in the most intimate way possible.

* * *

William walked into the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs leading him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw his dad and Felicity kissing slowly by the counter. That wasn't something any kid wanted to see.

He deliberately made noise as he set his school bag on the counter with a thunk.

Felicity pulled away from Oliver and smiled at Willaim. "Morning William."

"Good morning, what's for breakfast?"

"Well, I made you a ham and cheese omelet, bacon, toast and sausage." Oliver set a plate in front of William. "I figured you could do with a big meal for the day since it will be your first game of the season."

William smiled glad that his dad had remembered without him needing to remind him. Since moving to Ivy town Felicity and Oliver had been busy with their business ventures. Felicity was working on her start-up company, Smoak Tech and his dad had started a gym for self-defense classes and fitness but they always made time for him. They ate dinner together every night like a family, they had Saturday movie nights, he and his dad had started watching sports games and tossing the ball together and Felicity always had time to help him with his homework or when he wanted to run a science project idea by her, she was even teaching him computers.

Honestly, it was the happiest he has been since he lost his mother. And for once it didn't feel like he was in danger or it would be ripped away from him.

He had made friends since moving here with his dad and Felicity, he was at a new school and it was going really well, he liked his classes and what he was learning. He joined the debate team and the baseball team. Things were really going well and he didn't plan on taking anything for granted because from his experiences you should appreciate what you have, what you love while you still have it cause you never know when it'll all change.

Unfortunately, that was something he was familiar with.

"I thought you may have forgotten," William admitted, ducking his head down.

"Of course, we didn't forget," Oliver assured his son, taking a seat next to him. "Felicity and I will be there."

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it," Felicity took a sip of her coffee and made a face.

"What's wrong?" William asked, fighting back a laugh at the way her face scrunched up.

"Nothing, the coffee just taste different." she set the coffee on the table. "I feel I should warn you though I know nothing about baseball however it won't stop me from cheering you on."

William smiled at that picking up his fork. "Thanks, Felicity."

Oliver reached across the counter, reaching for Felicity's hand and smiled at her with adoration.

* * *

Oliver was so used to hearing Felicity's loud voice when she was angry with him that it was honestly refreshing to hear it and not be in trouble with her for once.

"C'mon, William, you got this!" Felicity shouted down to the field. "You're doing great!"

William hearing Felicity cheering loudly than any other mother there ducked his head in mild embarrassment.

Oliver wrapped his arm around his wife, tugging her into his side. "I never thought you'd be so enthusiastic about a sport's game."

"It's not just any sports game, it's Willaim's first game," Felicity said, her voice full of a passion he always heard when she gave him one of her pep talks. "You better believe I'm gonna be that mom everyone's looking at because she's loud and she believes her son has the best to offer."

Oliver smiled, pressing a kiss to her hair his arm tightening around her. When he was in prison on the rare occasion he didn't have a nightmare about Diaz finding, attacking and killing his family, he dreamed of this. He dreamed of getting to experience these small moments with his family. Of being happy.

It was living moments like these that made him really believe that leaving Starling behind and starting fresh with his family was the second best decision he ever made. The first being getting the amazing woman next to him to become his wife. Oliver smiled, deciding to take a page out of Felicity's book and began to cheer loudly for his son, shouting words of encouragement much to his son's embarrassment.

* * *

Felicity smiled at William as he explained how he was really starting to enjoy his computer classes as much as his science ones.

"Do you think you could teach me some stuff." William wondered, sitting at the counter reading one of his favorite books. "I mean, I don't know anyone better at computers than you."

Felicity beamed at William. "I would love to," It honestly warmed her heart that he was taking an interest in computers and was coming to her to learn more.

"Great." William smiled. "Maybe when you're not busy with your startup, we could get started."

"How about tomorrow after school?" Felicity suggested. "I know you don't have anything with the debate team or baseball practice tomorrow."

William grinned. "That sounds good, thanks, Felicity."

Felicity placed her hand on his shoulder. "You never have to thank me, Will. I love helping you and spending time with you, now you're dad's running a little late with the gym so I thought tonight we could order pizza or Chinese? What do you think?"

"I think dad has mentioned more than once that he wished we'd eat more healthy," said William.

"If your dad had his way we would never eat out again and that would be a terrible shame I cannot live with." Said Felicity dramatically, making William laugh. "Laugh now mister but just you wait he'll be moderating everything we eat if we don't rebel now. So pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza. Definitely pizza." William answered. "Hey, do you think we can have some ice cream afterward? We don't even have to tell, dad."

"Oh, your dad will know," Felicity said, a grin tugging at her lips. "But's that's half the fun, isn't it? He can never stay mad at us."

"No, he can't." William agreed, his dad may have been Starling City's most feared hero but he was a big softy when it came to his family.

Felicity turned around reaching for her phone to make the call to place an order for dinner but she must have turned too fast, because she suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy, she threw her arms out to steady herself.

"Felicity?" William asked. "Are you alright?"

Felicity dropped her hands back to her side and reached for her phone. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just moved too fast." she turned, halfway shooting him another smile, taking a step back toward the counter but another wave of dizziness hit her, she stumbled forward losing her footing.

"Felicity!" William cried at as she fell forward her head smacking against the counter as she fell to the floor unconscious. William jumped from his chair, rushing to her side and rolling her over onto her back. "Felicity?!"

Alarm shot through William, seeing her head was slowly starting to bleed where she smacked it against the edge of the counter and she wasn't waking up. "Felicity?" He shook her gently. "Felicity!" Panic started seizing his chest and he scrambled for her phone, dialing 911."

* * *

"Make sure to move your entire body when you throw a punch. By doing that your hit will be more effective."

Oliver walked through the lines of his class, making sure they were doing as he was instructing. Occasionally he would stop to correct someone's stance. His class consisted of women mainly, there were a couple of teenage girls and a few smaller men.

"Alright, good, good." he encouraged. "Now I want you to jab right, left and then upper-" his phone buzzed in his pocket, he held up a hand to his class. "Give me a moment," he took a step away, retrieving his phone from his pocket and saw his wife's picture flashing on the screen. "Hey, I'm finishing up my last cla-"

"Dad!" his son's shaky voice cut him off, he could hear the fear and uncertainty in it.

"William, what's wrong? Why are you calling from Felicity's phone and not yours?" he asked, fighting back the alarm creeping up on him.

"Dad, it's Felicity." his son said, causing anxiety to fill his chest. "We're at the hospital."

"What? Is she okay?!" Oliver was instantly alarmed, his heart suddenly pounding against his chest.

"I don't know," William answered, his voice cracking.

"What happened?" Oliver demanded, the lack of details sending him on edge as he left the outer gym, heading toward his office in the back

"I don't know. One minute we were talking the next she was falling, she hit her head on the counter and she wouldn't wake up, I didn't know what to do so I called 911." William answered, his voice breaking.

Oliver could hear the fear in his son's voice, he took a deep calming breath, it was difficult when every cell in his body was screaming at him in fear for his wife. "Take a breath buddy. Where are you right now?"

"At the hospital. I rode with Felicity in the ambulance." William answered. "I wasn't going to let them leave without me when Felicity was hurt."

"Good, man, buddy. Which hospital did they take you guys to?"

"Ivy General. I called you as soon as we got here."

"You're doing great, buddy," Oliver assured him. "I'll be there in ten minutes, okay, just stay put."

"Okay," William replied.

"Oh and buddy, you did good." Oliver hung up with assurances that he would be there as soon as possible.

He grabbed his jacket, tugging it on, calling over his shoulder to Jeff one of the few employees he had at his gym to take over and lock up once the class was over.

He got onto his bike and sped as fast as he could in the direction of Ivy General, to his son and his wife, praying that Felicity would be okay, that whatever was wrong with her, she would beat it.

* * *

"Dad!" William jumped out of the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair and ran to his father as soon as he came through the hospital doors.

Oliver wrapped his arm around his son, taking a moment to comfort him before pulling back. "Felicity? Have the doctors said anything?"

"No?" William shook his head. "They haven't told me anything."

Oliver felt a fresh wave of disappointment, his chest tightening, he quickly released William and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, my wife was brought in not too long ago and I need someone to tell me what is happening."

The nurse looked up from her station and did a double take. "Mr. Queen, um, right, just let me see?" She looked at her computer while Oliver tapped his fingers on the counter anxiously. "There's no word yet on your wife other than she is stable as soon as we know more her doctor will be out to speak with you and your son."

Oliver wanted to demand for her to tell him now but he didn't want William to see him break, he took a deep breath turned back around and led William to two chairs to wait for however long they had to.

* * *

"Mr. Queen?" Oliver's head snapped up as a doctor approached. "I'm Dr. Bennet."

Oliver practically leaped from his seat, meeting the doctor halfway, William following closely behind him. "My wife? Is she alright?"

"You're wife has a mild concussion from her fall. I'd like to keep her overnight to make sure she and the baby will be alright just to be on the safe side."

Oliver was sure he misheard the man. "Baby?" he repeated, his heart pounding in his chest.

"You didn't know?" Dr. Bennet asked.

"No," Oliver shook his head. "She hadn't told me."

"Well from what I can tell, it's pretty early in the pregnancy. A few weeks at best, I'd like to run a few tests just to make sure every thing's okay."

"Yeah, of course, when can we see her?" Oliver asked placing an arm around William.

"In another twenty minutes or so, give or take." Dr. Bennet answered. "I'll have a nurse escort you to her room when it's time."

Oliver nodded, shaking hands with the doctor still stunned by what the doctor had told him.

"Dad, are you alright?" William asked in turn.

Oliver's eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, I'm just, I don't know, surprised."

Honestly, Oliver was damn happy. He knew he wanted to have children with Felicity since before they were even married but it wasn't something they had discussed in detail. Felicity was a great mother to William but he didn't know how she felt about more children or even if she wanted more. He hoped she would be happy because he was. Their family was growing and it was everything he ever wanted with her.

* * *

Felicity winced as she slowly opened her eyes, looking around in confusion at the white walls that surrounded her and the smell of cleaning chemicals, she tried to lift her hand only to find it encased in a larger one.

She turned her head and saw Oliver hunched over beside her, behind him on a small couch against the wall was William his growing frame barely fitting completely onto the cushions.

"Oliver," she murmured and Oliver's head shot up, a look of relief washing over him as he looked at her. "What's wrong? What happened?" She cast her eyes around again, observingly. "Why are we in a hospital?"

Oliver's brow furrowed as he stood from his chair to sit on the edge, wanting to be closer to her. "You don't remember?"

"I remember being at home with William," Felicity said, she looked past Oliver again. "Is he okay?"

"He's was a little shaken up but he's fine now." Oliver lifted his hand, carefully brushing her hair back from the bandage on her temple. "You got dizzy and when you fell your head hit the counter. When William couldn't wake you he called 911."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare him." Felicity could only imagine how William must have felt in that situation.  
"It's not your fault." Oliver shook his head. "It wasn't in your control," his hand reached out landing softly on her stomach. "The Doctor told me something and I don't know if you knew already and just didn't know how to tell me."

Felicity's nose scrunched in confusion. "Didn't know how to tell you what?"

"Felicity," Oliver's thumb brushed against the fabric of her hospital gown, caressing her stomach. "You're pregnant."

Felicity's eyes widened, gasping silently her hand shot to his over her stomach. "What? Pregnant? What? When? How?" her faced flushed. "I mean, I know how that could happen but-"

"We haven't exactly been safe," Oliver said, realizing she hadn't known about their baby either.

Felicity knew he was right. Oliver and she had always been tactile when expressing the love they felt for one another and since he got out of jail, they've been insatiable, spending any alone time they could together. Still, it was a shock to know she was going to be completely responsible for the tiny little person growing in her womb.

"I know we didn't talk about this and we certainly didn't plan it but I believe this could be a good thing."

Felicity's eyes shot back up to Oliver to see him looking uncertain, his words bringing her focus back to him. "Oliver, I'm not unhappy about this."

"You're not?" he asked, looking doubtful.

"No, of course not. How could be I anything else but happy? We did something, we made another human being who is both of us, you and me." Felicity's eyes grew wet. "A mini you. I'm just processing."

"So you're happy?" asked Oliver with a hopeful smile, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, I'm beyond happy," a small laugh escaped her. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby."

Oliver's eyes filled with tears. "Our family is growing."

"Yeah, it is." Felicity couldn't be happier that they got out of Starling, her brow furrowed, however.

"What is it?" Oliver asked in concern.

"We have no more extra rooms for a baby or a playroom, we're gonna need a bigger house," Felicity said, her mind working with all the things they needed to do.

Oliver laughed light-heartedly, eyes shining with pure happiness. "I love you so much."

Felicity's eyes softened and she reached a hand up, touching his cheek. "I love you, too."

Oliver leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a loving kiss while keeping his hand over her stomach where their child was growing.

This right here, this moment? It was these moments that he wanted to cherish. These were the moments that made everything he'd been through worth it and he couldn't wait for all those little moments to come along. He wanted to experience every single one of them with his family, starting today.

He cupped Felicity's cheek with his free hand, deepening their kiss, finding contentment in the simple act of loving and being loved in return.

He was happier than ever with his and Felicity's decision to leave Starling City behind them and put their family first. This was the start of a new beginning. A better one. A beginning after everything they went through they deserved.

* * *

 **A/N: Try and leave a review, I'll consider it a birthday present to me.**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N:**

I was informed last night that someone over on Wattpad has been stealing my Olicity Fics and posting them as their own.

This is really upsetting to me. I work hard on all my fics in my spare time.

I work two jobs and take care of my elderly parents who both have health problems. Writing fanfiction had become an outlet for me and to have someone copy my work and claim it is own is really fucking mess up.

If you see any of my stories over on Wattpad please report them, secondly, I only post my work on three sites so if you see it anywhere else please report it.

I post on under the name Originalhybridlover and on Archive of Our Own under the same name Originalhybridlover and on Tumblr under the name Originalhybridloverfics.

If your a fan of my fics, please If you see my work under any other pen names or over on wattpadt please report it.


	7. How Did We Get Here?

**A/N:** **I'm still struggling to write for Digg so I hope I didn't write him out of character. On the plus side, it can't be worse than anything the Arrow writers have done to his character.**

 **I'd like everyone to know I found the person copying my work and claiming it as their own. I've contacted them personally and the account on Wattpad has been taken down. I hate that my work was stolen but I want my readers to know I have no plans to quit writing. I enjoy it too much.**

 **Now on to the next one shot into my Olicity Reunion Series. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

Felicity let out a tired groan as her phone buzzed on the bedside table.

"Ignore it," Oliver gripped her hips gently and tugged her back against him, curving his body around hers, placing a hand over her rounded stomach.

"I can't, it could be Andrea. It might be important." Felicity insisted. Her assistant Andrea had been going beyond and above for her since Felicity had started working from home three weeks ago.

It had been a little over two years since her company got off the ground, it wasn't easy especially when she had been pregnant with their little girl Mia at the time but it had been worth it.

It was everything she wanted for herself since discovering a love of technology and wanting to create tech that would change the world by helping people.

However, she was seven months pregnant and with twins no less and both Oliver and her obstetrician were worried that the stress of running a company would be too much and ran a risk of causing her to go into premature labor.

Felicity reached for her phone, fingers curling around it and pulling it to her, she quickly punched in the code, she frowned at the name flashing across her screen.

Why was she getting a call from-

"Hey!" Felicity protected as Oliver took the phone from her grasp.

"Ignore it." he didn't bother looking at the caller ID as he shut her phone off and tossed it to the bottom of the bed, he moved her hair aside and started trailing his lips across her neck as his hand rubbed gently at her stomach, feeling a strong kick against his palm.

"I swear, your children are going to be little parkour ninjas," Felicity complained, even as she pressed back against him, enjoying the touch of his lips against her skin.

Oliver grinned. "And beautiful like their mother."

Felicity smiled, and rolled onto her back, reaching for him.

Oliver leaned over her conscious to keep his weight off her and pressed his lips to hers. "Good morning," he whispered against her lips.

She hummed quietly curling her arm around his neck. "Morning,"

"How long do you think we have before Mia is demanding our attention?" Oliver question as his hand slid down her body, grasping her thigh beneath his shirt she wore to bed.

"Not long enough," Felicity said. The outside world had a way of interrupting them.

"I think I'll take my chan-"

A knock sounded on their bedroom door.

Oliver dropped his chin in disappointment, groaning.

"Dad, Felicity, Andrea's here." Willaim's voice came through the closed door. "She says she needs to speak with Felicity."  
Felicity pushed Oliver onto his back. "Give us ten minutes," she called out

"Okay," William responded from the other side of the door.

"I'll get dress and speak with Andrea," Felicity climbed out of the bed, walking toward the dresser. "Can you check on Mia?"

Oliver climbed out of the bed, walking up behind her. "Of course and I'll get started on breakfast. I'm feeling generous today. How do you feel about chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and french toast?"

"It sounds good." Felicity sent him a grin. "And I could use some strawberry yogurt."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Are you planning on having something greasy for lunch? You're not really one for eating something as healthy as yogurt."

Felicity grinned. "Curly fries smothered in cheese with Jalapenos."

Oliver shook his head at her, he gently grasped her chin, turning her to him and pressed his lips against hers. "If that's what your craving but you need to eat healthy meals too, like oatmeal."

Felicity pulled away from him, glaring. "Oliver Queen, I will eat whatever I want and you will smile and be happy."

Oliver grinned then and gave her another quick peck. "I am happy. I'm married to you."

Felicity couldn't help but smile at that. "Good response."

Oliver released her, placing a kiss to her neck before reaching into the dresser grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Felicity swept her hair up into a messy bun as he slipped the sweatpants and t-shirt on when he was done he reached into the dresser again and held out a pair of her comfy pajama pants.

"Thanks." Felicity smiled, using his arm for balance as she slipped the pants on. "But don't you think, I should wear something more professional than a pair of sweats and your t-shirt?"

"First of all, you look amazing in my clothes and secondly, Andrea has seen you in your cupcake pajamas."

Felicity grinned. "Huh? I guess your right." she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room. "C'mon,"

Felicity and Oliver walked across the hall, pushing open the door to Mia's room and Oliver squeezed her hand. "Go, talk with Andrea, I've got our little girl."

Felicity pressed a kiss to his shoulder before continuing down the hall and found William standing with Andrea in the living room.

"Hey, Andrea, what brings you by?" Felicity asked, stopping beside William.

Andrea held up a folder. "I have a few things I want to run by you."

Felicity took the folder, looking over the documents inside and humming quietly to herself.

"How are you feeling, Felicity?" Andrea asked.

Felicity glanced up from the folder. "I feeling good." she turned on her heel, waving a hand at Andrea to follow her. "Let's continue this in my office."

Andrea fell into step with Felicity to her home office.

* * *

Oliver walked into his daughter's room to find her already wide awake, sitting up and playing with her stuffed panda bear. "Hey, Princess, what are you doing awake already?"

"Daddy!" Mia dropped her bear and reached her arms out for her father.

Oliver grinned scooping the little girl into his arms, feeling a sense of peace as he held his little girl against him. "Are you hungry? Why don't I make some pancakes?"

"Berries?" she fisted his shirt in her tiny hands.

"Yeah, berries." He kissed the top of her head as he carried her from the room and into the kitchen, Willaim was already seated at the island with his books.

He got his little girl comfortable in her highchair, retrieving her morning sippy cup with juice from the refrigerator.

"Will!" the little girl squealed at the sight of her brother.

William looked up from his books, grinning at his sister. "Aren't you happy this morning." he stood and walked over to his sister scooping her up in his arms.

"Hey, I just got her settled," Oliver protested as he gathered everything he would need to make blueberry and cholate chip pancakes.

"Don't worry, I got her." William retook his seat, pushing the books away as he settled his sister in his lap.

Mia grabbed his hand with her smaller ones and started to play with his fingers.

"Is Felicity going into work today?" William wondered. "I thought we were hosting the neighborhood block Bar-B-Q today?"

"I'm sure Andrea just wants to run a few things by Felicity. And yes, we're hosting today." Oliver answered. "Did you invite anyone?"

"A few friends and I might have invited Nathan." William ducked his head to hide his blush.

"Wait, isn't he the boy that Felicity caught you making out with when you were supposed to be tutoring him?" Oliver asked, his voice held a teasing edge.

"Can we not talk about that," William groaned. God, that had been so embarrassing. He was just grateful he had already came out to his parents when that happened. "And please don't give him the third degree when you meet him."

"Oh bud," Oliver laughed, shaking his head in mock sympathy. "I'm not the one you should worry about interrogating your new boyfriend."

William frowned. "You can say something to Felicity, can't you?"

Oliver looked at his son in utter amusement. "It's funny that you still think I call the shots around here."

William let out a grumble and focused on his little sister. "You want to do your older brother a solid, Mia?"

Mia looked up at him with wide eyes at the sound of her name.

"Think you can keep your mommy busy today?" William asked her as she pulled herself on his legs so she was standing.

Mia slapped both hands against his cheeks, making his lips form like a fish and laughing delightedly.

"It that a yes?" William asked, his face squished between his baby sister's tiny palms. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"What are you telling your sister, Will?" Felicity stepped into the room with Andrea.

"Nothing," William answered quickly. Too quickly.

Felicity hummed doubtfully and arched a brow at him.

William rubbed at the back of his neck, avoiding Felicity's gaze. "Andrea, are you staying for breakfast? Dad made plenty."

Andrea smiled, looking at Will in amusement. He was clearly avoiding Felicity. "I would love to but I can't. I have a meeting to prepare for. I have to get to the office."

"Knock them dead," Oliver told her with an encouraging grin.

"Thanks, it's good seeing you again, Mr. Queen." she turned to Felicity. "I'll call you later and give you all the details."

"Great." Felicity smiled. "You're going to do great, I know it."

Allison smiled and leaned forward, hugging Felicity gently. "I'll talk to you, later. Remember to take it easy."

"I will." Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had enough people telling her she needed to take it easy and she was but she refused to be bedridden.

Andrea let herself out and Felicity pressed a kiss to the top of Will's head, doing the same with Mia's. "So what were you three talking about?"

"The Bar-B-Q," Oliver answered, pressing a kiss to her neck as she moved to take a seat. "Our son's. Invited a few friends."

"Oh, that's Great!" Felicity responded, happy that William felt like he could invite friends to the block parties. "Is it anyone I know?"

William rubbed the back of his neck nervously, letting out a relieved breath when a moment later, Mia stretched her arms out reaching for her mother.

"Mama!" the cute little blonde giggled.

Felicity smiled. "Come here, baby," Felicity took her little girl in her arms, sitting her on her lap, hugging her as close as her large stomach would allow.

Mia placed her hands on her mother's stomach and let loose a fit of giggles when she felt a kick against her tiny hands.

Oliver smiled, watching his girls and he couldn't wait for the twins to be born, being surrounded by the family he created with Felicity was more than he could have ever asked for.

* * *

Felicity's eyes narrowed. "Nathan, it was good of you to stop by."

"Yeah, well, William, invited me and I didn't really want to say no to him," Nathan responded nervously.

"Do you enjoy spending time with William?" Felicity's narrowed eyes watched him carefully.

"Of course. William's great." Nathan answered. "I love spending time with him."

"So much that you pretended to need tutoring to get close to him?" Felicity accused.

"What? No, of course not." Nathan shifted in his seat as he laughed nervously. "I mean, who would do something like that?"

"You apparently, Nathan. I know for a fact that you're getting A's in all your classes. You never needed tutoring. Now, I can appreciate how much you seem to like my son but what I want to know now is what are your intentions."

"My intentions?" Nathan repeated.

"Yes." Felicity nodded. "Toward my son."

"Felicity!" William said appalled, approaching them quickly. "Can you stop scaring him?"

"I'm just trying to protect you." Felicity defended.

"I would never hurt, William," Nathan interjected.

"Your damn right, you won't," Felicity warned. "Because if you do you won't like what I'll do."

"Okay." William forced a smile. "Excuse us." he gently tugged Felicity away. "To think I thought dad was the one to worry about."

"Don't you know, Will, there's nothing like a mama bear protecting her cub." Felicity allowed him op lead her away, seeing Nathan relax visibly from the corner of her eye now that he was no longer faced with her.

"I love you Felicity but I don't need protecting, I'm not a little kid anymore," said William.

"You may not be little anymore but you're always going to be my kid and I am always going to protect you even from getting a broken heart."

William smiled at her in that same patient way Oliver smiled at her when he thought she was being irrational and adorable at the same time. "Everyone experiences a broken heart at some point, it's like a rite of passage or something. You can't protect me from that."

"You're not counting how stubborn and determined I can be," Felicity grumbled. "If I want to protect you from a broken heart then that's what I'm going to do."

"Felicity," William laughed. "I know exactly how stubborn you can be, I don't think we would be where we are today if it wasn't for you. You're the heart of our family."

Felicity's features softened. "You're just as charming as your father. I hope Nathan knows what's he's getting into."

William smiled, realizing this was her way of accepting Nathan for him, he opened his mouth when he saw a car pull up in front of the house, a large figure stepping out. "Mr. Diggle?"

"What?" Felicity whirled around, her hand braced on her rounded stomach, her eyes widened as she saw Digg take a few steps away from his car before scanning her yard filled with the neighbors, looking for someone. "What is he doing here?"

"I didn't know you were still in contact with Mr. Diggle," William commented.

"I'm not, I haven't talked to him in almost two years," Felicity answered, she couldn't help the way her spine stiffened when his eyes landed on her, his forehead creasing.

He started walking toward her after a moment's hesitation.

Felicity was tempted to turn around and walk away, brush him off but she told herself that wouldn't solve anything and certainly wouldn't get to the point and find out why he was even there, instead she drew herself up taller and met him halfway.

"John," she said, her tone was indifferent at best.

"Felicity, wow, you're- you're pregnant," Digg said when he reached her.

Felicity arched a brow at him. "I am. The beach ball size stomach is a dead give away."

"Is the baby due soon? You look like-"

"She's 7 months," William interjected, having followed closely behind Felicity.

"Really?" Digg asked in surprise. "You look around the size Lyla was before she had JJ."

"It's twins," Felicity muttered. "What are you doing here, John?"

"Twins?" Digg repeated a faint smile pulling at his mouth. "You and Oliver never did things by half."

"John?" Oliver joined them, little Mia now in his arms. "I wasn't aware you even knew where we moved."

"Of course, I knew, Oliver, we're family," Digg answered, though his eyes were focused on the blonde haired, blue eyed, little girl in Oliver's arms.

Oliver noticed his distraction. "Oh, right, John this is Mia Smoak-Queen, mine and Felicity's daughter and I'm sure you remember William."

"Yeah, of course," Digg answered offering William a smile. "It's good to see you again, William."

"John," Felicity said sharply bringing all their attention to her. "What are you doing here?"

Digg looked around at their crowded lawn. "Is there somewhere less crowded we can talk?"

"Yeah, in the house." Oliver moved toward William. "Take your sister, Bud while Felicity and I talk with Mr. Diggle."

William nodded, taking Mia into his arms as he looked at Felicity in concern. "Are you going to be okay, Felicity?"

Felicity smiled at him. "I'll be fine, Will. Go have fun with your friends and keep an eye on your sister for me."

William nodded and turned to step away but stopped when he felt Felicity touch his arm. "And I'll try to go more easy on Nathan."

William smiled. "That's all I ask," he turned and placed a kiss to Mia's cheek. "Come on, Mia, I have someone I want to introduce you too."

Oliver placed a hand on Felicity's lower back and waved Diggle toward the house.

* * *

Digg couldn't help but glance around the pictures on the wall as he followed Oliver and Felicity inside. There was what look like to be a picture of Oliver and Felicity at their wedding, a renewal of their vows Digg had to guess.

Another photo of what looked to be the same day, William and Oliver stood on either side of Felicity, and she had baby Mia in her arms, waving at the camera.

Another photo showed an exhausted Felicity in a hospital bed, holding a newborn Mia, Oliver sitting behind her and William beside her.

Another photo of what looked to be of the opening of Felicity's company and another of what looked like William's birthday and another of what was clearly Mia's first birthday.

Then there was a picture of a sonogram of two babies. Twins.

God, he had missed so much of his friend's lives. They lived an entirely different life than he did now.

What right did he have to come here and disrupt the life they built for themselves.

With a shake of his head, he moved into the living room where he saw Oliver and Felicity waiting.

"Felicity, why don't you sit down?" Oliver suggested. "The doctor said-"

"To take it easy." Felicity quirk an eyebrow at him. "I'm not an invalid, I can stand for a bit. Don't worry."

Oliver frowned but nodded, trusting she knew her limits.

Felicity focused on Digg. "Alright, how about you tell us what you're doing here, John?"

Digg's brow furrowed at seeing her hard stare directed at him. "Didn't you get my message, this morning?"

"We haven't talked in over a year, I think I would remember if you called," Felicity responded.

"Wait, remember that call from earlier that we ignored," Oliver reminded before turning to Digg. "That was you."

"I left a message that I was coming here for both your help."

"You want our help?" Felicity asked incredulously. "You can't be serious? What right do you have to come here after all this time and ask anything from us? From me?"

Digg knew she was right he was just asking himself the same thing but he had a good reason for being here. "Because I need both of you. I need Oliver's help taking down Matthew Halmer, he runs a black market arms ring and I need your help to find him, Felicity. There isn't anyone Oliver hasn't been able to take down and no one is better at finding someone who doesn't want to be found than you. I know I have no right to ask but I need your help."

"Your damn right you have no right to ask." Felicity snapped. "When I needed you it didn't seem to matter but now that you're the one asking for help, we're supposed to drop everything?"

Oliver looked at his wife in concern, watching as her skin flushed in anger.

Digg swallowed. "Felicity, I know I failed you as a friend and I can't begin to tell you how many times I picked up the phone wanting to call and apologize but I could never find the right words. Words seem too simple and like they would never be enough."

Tears filled Felicity eyes as she recalled all the hurt and pain she felt when John someone she had trusted with not just her life but her son's turned his back on her. She wanted to blame her hormones for her tears but she knew that wasn't the case. Betrayal wasn't something easily forgotten and even after all this time it still hurt her deeply.

"I'll get you a location but that's it." Felicity's voice was detached and Digg hated it. "Oliver can choose to help you but I won't have any further involvement. I've left that life behind me and I'm not going back to it. Not for you."

Digg dropped his chin and nodded slowly, his lips twisting into a frown. "How did we get here? The three of us were family once. We were closer than anything. There was a time we would have died for one another."

Felicity looked at him, frowning. "I needed you and instead of helping me, you went the easy route and decided I was the one who needed to let go to move on. You wanted me to give up on my family."

"I was wrong," Digg admitted regretfully. "I regret a lot of things over the past couple years but nothing more than when I lost your trust and your friendship."

"Give Oliver all the details and I'll get back to you with his location when I can," Felicity's response was clipped. She reached for Oliver's hand, briefly squeezing her fingers around his. "I'm going to head back out, check on Mia and William."

"Felicity," Digg said but she kept walking away.

"John, give her some time. She didn't say it but you coming here and apologizing, it means something to her even if she's not ready to admit it yet." Oliver told him, seeing the almost lost look on Digg's face.

Digg turned back to Oliver. "I never truly realized how much I hurt her until I saw her eyes fill with tears. I betrayed her."

Oliver didn't know what to say to that so instead, he decided to get back to why Digg had come there. "John, if I was still the arrow I would be more than willing to help out but I left that part of my life behind me for the sake of my family and I won't jeopardize the life I built with Felicity and our children for a city that never gave a damn about me or the sacrifices I've made for it."

Digg nodded slowly, he came here with the objective of getting their help but he wasn't going to push not when it was apparent to him that Oliver and Felicity were finally happy and had a family to protect. "I didn't even know you guys had a daughter let alone that Felicity was pregnant again."

"That's kind of what happens when you lose touch with someone," Oliver responded dryly.

"Mia, she's beautiful," Digg said, remembering how much the little girl looked like her mother. "She looks just like, Felicity."

Oliver could not help but smile. "She does and William adores her. He's been really great with helping out with her especially since the doctor has basically put Felicity under house arrest as she calls it for the remaining duration of her pregnancy."

Digg looked at him in alarm. "Is everything okay? Is Felicity-"

"She's fine," Oliver interjected. "It's just a precaution. Better to be cautious."

Digg nodded slowly. "I want to say call me if you guys ever need anything, if Felicity needs anything but I know it would fall flat." John moved to a window that overlooked the yard and he found Felicity sitting at a table with William, Mia perched on his lap and another kid around William's age beside him.

Felicity was saying something and Willam's face flushed in embarrassment as his friend laughed while Mia looked around with the curiosity of a young child.

"I have no right to ask this but could you tell her how much I miss her and that I wish I would have done things differently?" Digg asked.

"You could tell her yourself before you leave." Oliver told him and Digg turned back to him slowly and Oliver realized something by the frown on his friend's face "You're not gonna say goodbye to her before you go, are you?"

"I doubt she wants me too," Digg frowned sadly. "Felicity pulled away from me well before you guys left Starling City and I can't say I blame her. I deserved it, I wasn't the friend she needed me to be when you were gone. I should have been there, I know that but I can't change the past. I can only hope that one day she'll want to talk."

Oliver understood why his wife was angry at Digg but he couldn't help but feel sympathy for his old friend, he knew what it was like to have a sister and be distant with her. He and Thea were good now but when she first found out about Malcolm being her father, their relationship had been so strained he had not been sure she would ever forgive him. He was beyond grateful that she did even if it took time.

"I'll tell her," Oliver said finally. "I'm sorry I couldn' be more of a help to you."

Digg shook his head. "Don't be. You and Felicity, your happy and after everything you both been through you deserve to be happy."

Oliver nodded and looked out the window, smiling softly as he saw Mia turn in William's lap reaching up with her little hands grabbing at his nose as William tried to edge his face away out of her reaching hands. "We are."

Digg nodded and clapped Oliver on the shoulder. "It was good to see you."

Oliver watched him walk outside and followed him out watching as Digg walked back to his car and drove away.

He turned and caught his wife's gaze, her eyes a little sad but she still smiled at him. She wouldn't say it but he knew seeing Diggle affected her more than she was willing to admit.

He walked over to her, his hand curling around her waist and helped her to her feet.

"Is everything okay?" William asked his arm tightening around his sister, who wiggled on his lap as she used him for leverage and stood, laughing in delight when she succeeded.

"Everything's fine, I just need a moment alone with Felicity," Oliver assured him and led Felicity back inside a hand on her lower back.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked her when they reached the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Felicity answered immediately but he heard the tightness in her voice.

He pulled her into him pressing a kiss to her forehead before gripping her by the hips carefully, lifting her and settling her on the counter, smiling at the surprise noise his wife made. "It's okay if you're not." Oliver moved to the freezer removing a carton of Chocolate Chip Cookie dough ice cream.

Felicity's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to bribe me with Ice cream to talk?"

Oliver grinned, offering her a spoon as he stepped in between her thighs, pulling the lid off the ice cream carton. "Will it work?"

Felicity bit her lip to keep from smiling but her attempt failed as her lips still pulled up at the corners. "Yes." she grabbed the spoon he held to her and dug into the ice cream, taking a large bite and humming to herself.

"So how are you really feeling?" Oliver asked, one hand held the carton the other resting on her hip, his thumb brushing against her stomach.

"Betrayed, hurt," just seeing John had brought up those old feelings of betrayal from when he refused to help her because it was too inconvenient for him. Felicity's eyes fell for a moment before locking back onto Oliver's, admitting. "Guilty."

"Guilty?" Oliver repeated. "What do you possibly have to feel guilty for?"

"He came to us for help and I wanted nothing more than to slam the door in his face. He wasn't there when I needed him so why should I have to help him when he wouldn't do the same for me?" her eyes filled with tears of frustration. "but then there is this voice in the back of my head that keeps reminding me it's John and how can I not help him?"

"I know it's hard when the people we love disappoint us however sometimes we have to rise above it and not because they deserve it but because we do."

"You make it sound so easy." Felicity took another bite of her ice cream.

"It's not." Oliver cupped her cheek. "The three of us, John, you and I, there is so much history there and it's hard to leave it all in the past. The three of us have always fought our battles together and won but we've made mistakes when it came to each other. Some more than others. Especially John and I where you are concerned."

"You mean when you chose to turn yourself in without discussing it with your wife first?" Felicity sent him an arch look.

"Yes," Oliver smiled faintly. "I'm confident saying I have learned from my mistakes and maybe John has learned from his past mistakes too."

Felicity nodded slowly. "You think I should forgive him."

"I think you should follow what your heart is telling you because it's usually right and I will support you no matter your decision."

Felicity smiled softly. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Not today," Oliver's lips tugged up into a grin. "But I'm listening."

Felicity laughed her hand curling around the back of his neck, pressing her lips against his in a loving kiss.

Oliver took the spoon from her hand and place it along with the carton of ice cream on the countertop beside them.

His mouth moved with hers as his hands moved to cup her stomach, his thumb brushing against the fabric of her red flowing top.

He smiled into the kiss feeling the twins kick against his hands. He pulled back from the kiss beaming. "I love that," he murmured.

"I know," Felicity reached up with her hand, scratching her fingers through his stubble, smiling as her husband leaned into her touch, his hands never moving from her rounded stomach. "Sometimes I think you're the one with the baby glow."

Oliver just grinned, pressing his mouth back to hers.

* * *

Diggle pulled his car into the driveway. He turned off the ignition but made no move to get out of the car.

His trip out to ask for Oliver and Felicity's help didn't go as he expected and while it was disappointing it wasn't what was important.

Seeing little Mia and Felicity heavily pregnant with twins, it really hit home with him how everything was screwed up between them.

He didn't even know about Mia let alone that Felicity was pregnant again.

He wasn't even part of Oliver and Felicity's lives anymore and he hated it. They were family, maybe not by blood but in every other way they were.

While not being a part of their lives was terrible, it was seeing the betrayed and hurt in Felicity eyes that really got to him, it was like a gut punch only so much worse and he had no one to blame but himself. He would understand if she never forgave him but he couldn't help but hope she could find it in her to forgive him for his shortcomings as her friend.

He washed a tired hand down his face and felt his phone buzz in his pants pocket, he retrieved it, and saw an email notification, he opened it to find it was the location for his target, along with the location of his weapons cache and access to the targets offshore bank accounts.

He smiled sadly. Felicity always came through for him, he regretted she couldn't say the same for him.

His phone buzzed again and he opened a message from Felicity. He opened the message to find it had a picture attached to it of Mia smiling at the camera her eyes gleaming with the innocence of a child.

 _I need time but one day sometime in the not so far future I would like for Mia to officially meet her Uncle John and get to know him and his family. I hope the same for the twins._

Digg's lips pulled into a smile, feeling like maybe there was hope for a friendship that was meant to last a lifetime. He was willing to wait and give Felicity all the time she needed and hopefully one day he would be able to prove himself as her friend by making up for his past mistakes.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews fuel the muse. Again thanks for taking the time to read.**


End file.
